


Все пути ведут меня к тебе

by marianna_night



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha!Barry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coldflash Week 2017, First Kiss, M/M, Omega!Len, Relationship Negotiation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night
Summary: Барри всю свою жизнь был бетой. Справляться с жизнью в качестве альфы невозможно.Встречайте Леонарда Снарта.





	Все пути ведут меня к тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything Carries Me to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277839) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis). 



> Примечание переводчика:  
> Действие происходит в мире, где альфы и омеги - своего рода вымирающий вид, вытесненные бетами вследствие эволюционного развития. Но взрыв ускорителя воздействовал на ДНК людей и привел не только к пробуждению у некоторых метагена.

Когда Леонард двигался, Барри не мог отвести взгляда; каждый шаг, которым Леонард мерил комнату, был медленным и просчитанным в его необходимости — как всегда — быть уверенным, что у него множество выходов. Выглядя наконец-то удовлетворенным, он прошествовал к кабинке, в которой ждал Барри, и скользнул на сиденье напротив. Барри сглотнул, сжав руки в кулаки под столом, и отказался поднимать глаза от меню до тех пор, пока не был уверен, что контролирует себя.

Барри не доверял себе заговорить, и через несколько минут Леонард сказал:

\- Я удивлен, что ты снова разыскал меня. Думал, что тебе было достаточно меня после Феррис Эйр.

Барри усмехнулся, не в силах сдержать себя.

\- Я тоже так думал. Нет. Я не попрошу твоей помощи с чем-либо подобным снова, - он снова замолчал, прежде чем продолжить. - Это личное.

Когда он наконец-то смог поднять голову, Леонард пристально разглядывал его суженными глазами, как будто пытался решить его, словно паззл. Это заставило волну жара пробежать через Барри, и он отвел взгляд в смущении, не способный смотреть Леонарду в глаза, зная, что он засоряет воздух между ними своими дурацкими феромонами.

\- Я не Дорогая Эбби, - сидение скрипнуло, когда Леонард откинулся назад. - Я здесь не для того, чтобы давать советы или держать тебя за руку.

\- Пожалуйста, - Барри заставил себя снова посмотреть на Леонарда. - Как ты… _делаешь_ это?

\- Как я делаю что?

\- Я был бетой, до того, как взорвался ускоритель, - Барри кинул взгляд по сторонам, прежде чем вновь сфокусироваться на Леонарде. - Айрис и Джо? Они беты. Эдди? Капитан Синг? Да. Абсолютно все люди в моей жизни беты, и я не знаю, как ты _живешь_.

\- Барри…

\- Пожалуйста, - повторил Барри. - Мне нужна помощь. Ты единственный человек, которого я знаю, кто… - он пожал плечами, - знает хоть что-нибудь. Сейчас в мире так мало исследований об альфах и омегах, что можно увидеть только медицинские учебники, написанные сто лет назад. Даже последней работе, которую мне удалось раздобыть, уже двадцать лет.

\- Да, - короткое, резкое слово, заставившее Барри удивиться тону Леонарда. - Я знаю.

Он выскользнул с места с той же грацией, что пленила Барри в первый раз, когда он увидел Леонарда, и посмотрел на Барри сверху вниз, подняв бровь.

\- Мы не будем говорить об этом в баре. Идешь?

Барри выкарабкался со своего места и последовал за Леонардом, немного ощетинившись в ответ на оценивающие взгляды, посылаемые в сторону Леонарда прочими посетителями бара.

\- Лежать, мальчик, - протянул Леонард. - Я не твой для защиты.

Барри выдохнул смешок и провел рукой по волосам, заставляя себя успокоиться. Он не хотел драки. Он хотел, чтобы в его голове наконец-то наступила тишина. Хотя бы на минуту.

Вместе они вышли на парковку, и Леонард пригвоздил Барри еще одним тяжелым взглядом.

\- На Ореховой улице есть небольшой дом. Номер восемь. Встретимся там.

Барри кивнул и подождал ровно столько, чтобы увидеть, как Леонард направился к своему мотоциклу, прежде чем сорваться с места. Он был на Ореховой через секунду, возле дома вдвое быстрее. Он был маленький и убогий, в маленьком и убогом районе, и Барри задумался, не собирался ли Леонард снова предать его, позвонить Мику перед тем, как появиться. Он решил, что это не важно до тех пор, пока он осторожен.

Он прождал еще пять минут, прежде чем услышал звук приближающегося по улице мотоцикла, и повернулся, когда Леонард остановился на подъездной дорожке, заглушая двигатель и снимая шлем.

\- Не слишком переживал в ожидании? - поддразнил Леонард, и, каким-то образом, даже звук его голоса снова расслабил Барри. Он хотел улыбнуться, но вместо этого пожал плечами, глядя, как Леонард разглядывал его долгое мгновение, склонив голову набок. - Как знаешь.

Первым, что поразило Барри, когда Леонард впустил его в дом, была чистота. Никакого беспорядка и ничто, даже диван в гостиной, не пахло ничем, кроме моющего средства. В каком-то смысле это было похоже на пребывание в комнате обеззараживания, и Барри никогда не задумывался о том, насколько полагался на свои чувства, чтобы ориентироваться в мире, до тех пор, пока чувствовать стало нечего.

\- Ты… - он прочистил горло. – Приспособился очень хорошо.

\- Я не приспосабливался, Барри, - Леонард прошел мимо него на кухню. – Я не Акселераторный Омега.

\- Ты… был рожден таким?

Леонард кивнул, не удостоив Барри взглядом, и Барри сел на стол, глядя, как Леонард запускает кофемашину и достает из шкафа кружки. Он вспомнил уроки по сексуальному образованию в старшей школе, монотонный бубнеж у доски тренера по футболу, когда тот рассказывал о разнице между альфами и омегами и роли вымирающих видов в обществе бет. Группа мальчишек, всегда сидевших перед Барри, чтобы задирать его, в кои-то веки была отвлечена лучшей целью.

_\- Альфы – головорезы,_ \- шептали они друг другу. – _Тебе нужны омеги. Они практически секс на ножках._

Глядя на то, как Леонард садится рядом и подталкивает к нему одну из кружек с кофе, Барри было стыдно обнаружить, что он с ними согласен.

Леонард указал на кружку, и Барри благодарно обернул пальцы вокруг теплой керамики.

\- Спасибо, - он облизнул губы. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, как ты делаешь то, что делаешь, и не сходишь с ума.

Леонард откинулся на стуле, делая глоток из своей кружки.

\- В основном ингибиторы. Легально, под моим именем и данными. Правительству нравится вести за нами учет.

\- Поэтому ты заставил меня уничтожить твои записи?

\- Одна из многих причин, - согласился Леонард. - Когда мои течки нельзя игнорировать, я плачу хорошие деньги проститутке за заботу обо мне. Не самое лучшее решение, но меня устраивает.

Барри снова опустил взгляд на свой кофе.

\- Я думал, что омеги-мужчины не могут забеременеть?

Леонард фыркнул.

\- Не значит, что мне не нужен хороший узел время от времени.

Барри не мог не представить, как Леонард выглядел бы в течке — распаленный, потный, стремящийся ублажить, все ледяные барьеры сорваны — и на дюйм отодвинул свой стул от стола, пытаясь создать расстояние, необходимое ему для того, чтобы взять себя в руки, не показавшись грубым.

\- Посмотри на меня, - приказал Леонард, и Барри бросил на него быстрый взгляд, прежде чем снова отвести его. Леонард зажал его голову обеими руками и мягкими круговыми движениями помассировал кожу в месте соединения челюсти и горла, где располагались пахучие железы. Это имело мгновенный успокаивающий эффект, и Барри расслабился, бездумно закрывая глаза. - Вот так. Дыши.

Барри следовал указаниям, вдыхая и выдыхая, пока Леонард продолжал круговые движения под его челюстью, расслабляя его дальше.

\- Ты можешь делать это сам, - Леонард взял руку Барри и положил ее на его шею, показывая, где касаться. - Если ты достаточно отдаешь себе отчет или с кем-то, кому ты доверяешь, это простейший способ успокоиться.

\- Ты научился этому для Лизы, да? - спросил Барри. Пальцы Леонарда остановились, и Барри неосознанно хныкнул, пока Леонард не продолжил.

\- Она агрессивная альфа, - сказал он после долгой паузы. - Были моменты, когда мне нужно было, чтобы она сохраняла голову.

\- Почему ты помогаешь мне, Снарт? - Барри не открыл глаз, размышляя, не помогал ли он культивировать это странное временное перемирие между ними, позволяя себе быть уязвимым. Он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось, пока нет.

\- Я видел, что происходит с альфами, которые не могут контролировать себя, - сказал Леонард. - Их отстреливают на улице, как собак. Никто не заслуживает такого.

\- Ты прав.

Барри сделал вдох и открыл глаза, не ожидая обнаружить Леонарда наблюдающим за ним пристально и расчетливо, как всегда, словно он никогда не переставал думать. Барри помнил то время, когда наука успокаивала его так, как Леонард сейчас, наполняя его спокойствием, фокусируя мысли. Теперь его ум был слишком быстр для этого — проблемы, на решение которых у него уходил час, теперь занимали секунды, и он ходил кругами вокруг проблемы, которую представлял собой Леонард Снарт. Ему думалось, что он мог наконец-то разгадать Снарта — ему просто не нравился ответ.

Он поднял руку и обернул пальцы вокруг запястья Леонарда, мягко удерживая его на месте.

\- До того, как мы дошли до Феррис Эйр, мы хорошо работали вместе, правда?

Леонард покачал головой.

\- Не стоит углубляться в этом направлении, парень. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Барри засмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Ты думаешь, что так забавен с этими своими каламбурами и так умен, и я… просто не могу понять, почему мы не на одной стороне.

Леонард фыркнул.

\- Потому что я люблю красть вещи, Барри, а ты любишь мешать мне.

\- Не обязательно должно быть именно так. Можешь представить себе, как переполошились бы преступные семьи, если бы Капитан Холод работал с Флэшем? - Барри улыбнулся этой мысли, даже зная, что у Леонарда найдется язвительная ремарка, чтобы поставить его на место.

\- Так односторонне, - упрекнул Леонард. - Мы могли бы зайти с другой стороны. Почему мы вдвоем не могли бы поехать в Париж и обчистить Лувр?

Барри покачал головой.

\- Я не преступник, Снарт.

Леонард улыбнулся, резко и почему-то удовлетворенно.

\- А я не герой, _Флэш_.

Леонард потянул свою руку из хватки Барри, и тот зарычал, поворачивая лицо, чтобы уткнуться носом в запястье Леонарда, услышать запах его кожи и почувствовать биение пульса. В баре запахи дыма и пролитого алкоголя были настолько сильны, что он едва мог чувствовать запах Леонарда — сейчас, в этом чистом тихом доме, это было поддразниванием. Сигаретный дым из бара, бензин от мотоцикла, Леонард Снарт.

\- Меня кое-что беспокоит, Снарт.

\- Почему-то я не удивлен, - Леонард потянул руку к себе, и на этот раз Барри отпустил его.

\- Ты не принял ингибиторы, - сказал он, наблюдая за лицом Леонарда. - И мы здесь одни, в доме, который не пахнет ничем. Ни территориальными запахами, ни Лизой, ни Миком. Едва ли даже тобой.

Леонард не моргнул, складывая руки на столе и делая глоток своего кофе.

\- Мы совместимы, Барри. Это проблема. Серьезная проблема.

\- Я знаю, - согласился Барри.

Леонард отвел взгляд.

\- Я должен был убить тебя, когда у меня был шанс.

\- Я поблагодарю Циско еще раз.

Барри встал и подошел к Леонарду, держа руки по бокам и оставаясь на приличном расстоянии. Он помнил, как атаковал Эдди под влиянием метаспособности Биволо, и не хотел когда-либо снова намеренно угрожать кому-либо, даже если это кто-то вроде Снарта, кто никогда не терял самообладания.

Но зрачки Леонарда, когда он поднял взгляд, были широкими и бездонными, и Барри рискнул подобраться ближе.

\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя касался, скажи мне.

Леонард встал, и это движение заставило его приблизиться к личному пространству Барри. Оба молчали, их дыхание единственный звук в комнате, и Барри протянул руку, поглаживая пахучие железы Леонарда так, как тот ему показал. Не только альфы нуждались в успокоении.

То, как ресницы Леонарда трепетнули на его щеках, стоило нервотрепки, их смешивающиеся запахи давали Барри тот комфорт, в который ему хотелось погрузиться. Он наклонялся, чтобы прижаться лбом к Леонарду, когда его глаза распахнулись, и Леонард прижал ладонь к груди Барри.

\- Если мы собираемся это сделать, нам нужны правила, - прохрипел Леонард, хрипота его голоса вызвала волну мурашек на спине Барри.

\- Какие правила? Зачем?

Леонард выглядел явно не впечатленным, полностью отступая назад.

\- Потому что я Холод, ты Флэш, и ад разверзнется, если кто-нибудь учует нас друг на друге.

Барри уронил руки по бокам.

\- Ты прав. Хорошо, какие у тебя мысли?

Леонард поднял палец.

\- Никаких поцелуев. Никакого обнюхивания. Никаких укусов и никакой вязки.

\- Да ты издеваешься! – Барри упер руки в бока. – Это же _вообще всё_ , Снарт!

\- Подумай как следует, Барри, - прошипел Леонард. – Мы не можем…

\- Я знаю, что не могу… - голос Барри сломался, и он с силой сглотнул, глядя на Леонарда с вызовом, несмотря на то, что глаза щипало. – Я знаю, что не могу повязать тебя. Это вывело бы Флэша из строя, а это слишком подозрительно. Но я не могу даже поцеловать тебя? Это нечестно.

Леонард сложил руки на груди и оперся бедром на край стола.

\- Кажется, ты под впечатлением, что это что-то большее, чем секс. Биологическую совместимость в сторону, как бы именно это работало? Ты не можешь ожидать, что приведешь меня домой знакомиться с семьей.

Барри провел рукой по волосам. Он не был уверен, чувствовал он себя несчастным из-за своих противоречивых инстинктов альфы или из-за мысли о том, что что-то совершенно невероятное было на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Кто-то, кто понимал его, кто-то, с кем он мог стоять лицом к лицу. Кто-то, кого он мог бы…

Барри медленно вдохнул, рывком приводя свои мысли в порядок, даже когда его глаза снова затуманило.

\- Если бы ты не был таким трусом, ты бы увидел, какой хорошей парой мы могли бы быть.

\- Ты напрасно тратишь время, если думаешь, что взывание к моим эмоциям что-нибудь тебе даст.

Барри стиснул зубы и заставил себя сделать вдох, прежде чем ответить. Джо гордился бы им, и эта мысль заставила Барри посмеяться. Он не гордился бы ситуацией, в которую загнал себя Барри.

\- Хорошо, - решил он. - Если это просто секс, то вот мое контрпредложение, - он резко развернулся обратно лицом к Леонарду. - Поцелуи важны и безвредны. Ты беспокоишься о связи, да? Значит никакой вязки. Но я _должен_ обнюхивать тебя. Это сводит меня с ума прямо сейчас. Я могу уйти первым? Ты можешь смыть меня после?

Леонард обдумал это, глядя в сторону. Он кивнул.

\- Это приемлемо.

\- Насчет укусов, он может быть маленьким? - Барри опустил голову, когда Леонард зыркнул на него. - Совсем маленький.

Взгляд Леонарда метнулся из стороны в сторону.

\- Я выбираю место.

Барри рыкнул в чистейшем инстинкте альфы и повернулся спиной к Леонарду, пытаясь соскрести разъяренное выражение со своего лица.

\- Может быть, - пропыхтел он, - мы можем решить это вместе.

\- Ладно.

Слово прозвучало отрывисто, недовольно, но позволило Барри расслабить плечи, даже когда он снова робко повернулся к Леонарду.

\- Я знаю, что ты прав, - сказал он, мягко и смущенно. - Ты прав насчет всего, но я не могу просто… отпустить тебя, не попытавшись.

\- Я знаю, - светлые глаза Леонарда искрились, когда он сделал шаг ближе. - И я буду невыносимым, когда это выйдет нам боком.

Барри ухватил Леонарда за кофту и притянул к себе, тут же утыкаясь лицом в его горло. Он боднул головой ухо Леонарда, его щеку, не удовлетворенный до конца, но пока этого должно было быть достаточно. В кармане Барри завибрировал телефон, и он притормозил в своем обнюхивании, закрывая глаза и поворачивая голову, чтобы потереться щекой о плечо Леонарда.

Он глянул на экран и увидел имя Циско.

\- Хей, что случилось?

Руки Леонарда легли на поясницу Барри, и он вздрогнул, закрывая глаза и поворачивая голову, чтобы еще раз потереться щекой о щеку Леонарда.

\- Чувак, я знаю, что у тебя свободный вечер, но у нас объявился мета, устраивающий беспорядки в Холмах.

Барри нахмурился, цепенея от напряжения, и только руки Леонарда помогли ему не потерять голову.

\- Клево, - сказал Барри, хотя ничего клевого здесь не было. У него в самом разгаре было нечто важное, и он подался к рукам Леонарда, жаждая контакта. - Дай мне пару минут, - он завершил звонок и засунул телефон в карман. - Я срежу через залив и нырну. Они тебя не учуют, - сказал он прежде, чем Леонард мог открыть рот, и обвил рукой его шею, поворачивая лицо к плечу Леонарда, чтобы вдохнуть его запах.

\- Ты должен быть где-то, парень, - голос Леонарда не был недобрым, но спокойным и содержательным, и что-то внутри Барри заболело, словно он был единственным, кто будет страдать в разлуке. Его рука на кофте Леонарда сжалась крепче.

\- Может быть кто бы это ни был пойдет домой, - Барри царапнул ногтями шею Леонарда сзади и получил содрогание, заставившее его задрожать в ответ. - Может быть я могу остаться здесь и…

Леонард повернул голову, и на секунду до того, как их губы встретились, несвойственная гордость наполнила Барри — _да, вот этот, Леонард_ принадлежал _ему так, как никто другой никогда не сможет_ — и это заставило его целовать жестче, чем он намеревался, рычание поднялось в его груди, когда он прижал Леонарда к столу, заключая его между своих рук, едва способный остановить один поцелуй прежде, чем потянуться за другим.

Приятное урчание поднялось в противовес рычанию Барри, а потом пальцы Леонарда снова двигались мягкими кругами под челюстью Барри, так успокаивающе и удовлетворяюще, что он задумался, как обходился без этого раньше.

Он отклонился назад и взглянул на Леонарда, с красными и искусанными поцелуями губами, поднимающейся и опускающейся с каждым частым вдохом грудью, и Барри улыбнулся, застенчиво и с легким удивлением, прижимая ладонь к груди Леонарда.

\- Ты мурлычешь?

Леонард открыл глаза, и тонкая голубая полоска приковала к себе внимание Барри как лазер.

\- Кое-кому нужно было остыть.

Барри снова подался вперед. На этот раз поцелуй был мягче, более интимным, и то, как Леонард открылся мягкости, дало Барри ощущение, словно он держал в руках нечто бесконечно дорогое.

\- Обещаю, я сразу же вернусь, - прошептал он. - Пожалуйста, не уходи. Еще нет.

\- Барри, - Леонард прекратил успокаивать его и положил руки на предплечья Барри, крепко сжимая их. - Иди сейчас или ты не уйдешь вообще.

Барри широко улыбнулся и рванулся вперед за еще одним поцелуем, прежде чем умчаться за дверь.

Он победит мета и вернется. Если Леонарда уже не будет, Барри пойдет домой и проведет вечер, смотря Колесо Фортуны с Джо.

Но если Леонард все еще будет там…

Конечно, скорее всего он попытается отговорить Барри от того, что они делают, попытается выбить его из колеи и отвлечь.

К счастью, Барри достаточно проворен.


End file.
